Pilares
by Naryuma
Summary: Pilares son aquellos que sostienen. Pilares son aquellos que son indispensables. Es el segundo año de Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou en la U.A. y están por descubrir algo que va a cambiar sus vidas de una forma rotunda. "Yo soy Bakugou Katsuki y este es el inútil de Midoriya Izuku, ¿quiénes demonios son ustedes?" [KatsuDeku / Canon, multiverse, omegaverse, AUs / Otras parejas]
1. Un error

_¡Hola! Esta es una historia en la que empecé a trabajar recientemente y espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primer fic en la plataforma :) también estoy en wattpad y AO3 con el mismo nombre para quien prefiera leer ahí!_

 _No les hago muchas aclaraciones respecto al fic porque quiero que lo vayan descubriendo poco a poco. Tan sólo aviso de antemano que esto es KatsuDeku (podría haber tantito DekuKatsu, pero muy leve), y que como fondo habrá muchas otras parejas, tanto hetero como yaoi. Las parejas variarán mucho... ya irán entendiendo por qué :D_

 _Les agradezco mucho por pasarse por aquí y cualquier comentario será muy agradecido._

 _Sin más, les dejo la historia._

* * *

 **PILARES**

* * *

—Es realmente pequeño —dice el hombre, mirando hacia el artilugio que sostiene entre manos. Una especie de brazalete grueso de metal. Lleva en él el color rojo, azul y blanco. El individuo analiza atentamente dicha selección de matices—. ¿Por qué esos tonos en particular?

La pregunta es bastante irrelevante, pero la hace de cualquier forma, quizá porque busca ocupar los espacios de silencio con palabras abundantes, palabras nimias de modo que nadie más tenga oportunidad de meter en la conversación los temas más apremiantes.

Los más… _complicados._

—Ustedes dos llevan nuestras esperanzas, chicos. Esos colores representan la confianza que tenemos en ustedes —su interlocutora le ve con unos ojos marcados por dos líneas oscuras que forman una cruz. Y sonríe—. ¿Listos?

Los dos hombres se ponen de pie. El ambiente es desolador, extraviados en medio de lo que parece un lugar abandonado, una construcción tan antigua y descuidada que su estructura carece en ciertas zonas de techo y paredes. Deshechos de máquinas y artefactos se oxidan y se calientan en los alrededores, acumulando polvo, tierra e incluso botones de plantillas rebeldes que buscan comérselos y reclamarlos como su propiedad. El sol quema fuerte. Ambos portan unos uniformes que han dejado de quedarles hace mucho y que la verdad es que huelen un poco a humedad y a guardado.

El más alto, con una cicatriz que le recorre de la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta el cuello, bordeándole la oreja, se ha puesto una bufanda para disimularla – _con suerte aterrizarán en algún momento a mitad del otoño o el invierno–._ El otro, cuyo rostro lleva más de media vida marcado por la locura de una madre marchita, ha procurado ponerse guantes para que no sean notorias las sombras varias que lamen su piel en esas zonas.

No es que estén listos, pero Hatsume lo ha dicho.

 _Ellos llevan las esperanzas de un mundo entero sobre sus hombros._

* * *

 **II**

Segundo año de la generación de Izuku Midoriya en la U.A.

Multitud de cosas han pasado.

Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou ya no se odian tanto, _por ejemplo,_ el mundo entero sabe el secreto de All Might, pero siguen siendo sólo el hombre, Bakugou y el propio Izuku quienes conocen la identidad de su sucesor. La Liga de los Villanos fue desmantelada casi en su totalidad a principios de su segundo año, cuando Shigaraki Tomura organizó un ataque a gran escala que, lamentablemente, se llevó la vida de varios héroes profesionales consigo, entre los que se encuentra el entonces ya retirado Gran Torino. Aunque la Liga logró ser contenida, el daño fue funesto y, por desgracia, varios de los elementos clave de la organización se dieron a la fuga, incluido el propio Tomura, de modo que se espera que en cualquier momento éstos reaparezcan.

Sin embargo, las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas desde aquellos terribles hechos. Los estudiantes, héroes y la población en general, se han esforzado por recuperar la normalidad en sus vidas diarias. Por sanar las heridas y continuar con la cabeza en alto.

Se mencionó antes que Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou ya no se odiaban… _tanto._

La realidad es que, desde que Izuku revelara a su antiguo amigo de la infancia su secreto, las cosas… las cosas tomaron rumbos… _nuevos._

No hay que creer que Bakugou Katsuki ha optado por ser más amable o lo que sea con el chiquillo de ojos verdes. Pero, para quien fuera muy observador, lo evidente saltaría a la vista con pasmosa facilidad.

Es otoño. El clima ha refrescado aunque suelen ser las noches las que se atiborran de brisas heladas. Los días están un poco secos y de pronto el sol todavía alcanza a calentar los cuellos y frentes lo suficiente como para hacerles sudar.

Ese es seguramente el motivo por el que el día de hoy Izuku no se ha puesto ninguna sudadera ni ha traído tampoco ninguna consigo. Cuando el timbre suena, el chico en cuestión se pone rápidamente de pie y empieza a guardar sus cosas a toda prisa. Detrás de él, Todoroki le dice algo a Iida y Ochako se les acerca con Tsuyu. Aizawa ya está recogiendo sus cosas también y Bakugou se ha quedado sentado en su silla mirando hacia afuera por el cristal de la ventana.

El sonido de cosas guardándose es lo que mantiene la atención de Bakugou. Se sientan en los mismos puestos que en su primer año. El nerd está siempre detrás de él.

—Midoriya, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos? —pregunta entonces Todoroki, acercándose a Izuku con el grupo de Iida y las chicas. Izuku le observa y niega rápidamente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Sería muy aburrido para ustedes, pero gracias, Todoroki.

—No sería aburrido si estamos juntos —opina Tsuyu, pero Izuku, ya colgándose la mochila, la mira a ella y vuelve a negar.

—Voy a estar en esa fila por un montón de horas, probablemente hasta mañana temprano. No se preocupen, habrá mucha gente.

Izuku sabe que la esencia de la actitud de sus amigos es que, con todas las cosas que han pasado juntos a lo largo de esos dos años, la verdad es que los alumnos del ahora salón 2A tienen ciertos malos recuerdos demasiado insertados en las cabezas. A veces, todos son un poco paranoicos. Si alguien no contesta pronto en el grupo del line, si alguien no se ha conectado en varias horas, si alguien no se aparece y no avisó a donde iba…

Son como una familia compacta de esas que no gustan de separarse por demasiado tiempo. Son todos como unas madres preocupadas que imaginan las peores tragedias cuando cualquiera de sus numerosos hijos pasa de contestarles por medio segundo.

No es algo que haya pasado desapercibido para algunos de sus profesores y Aizawa les ha dicho que tienen que volver a aprender a permitir que los demás tengan su espacio sin pensar que por eso van a morir.

Pero de pronto les cuesta, y más con Shigaraki Tomura y miembros peligrosos de la Liga de los Villanos en ubicación desconocida.

Como sea, Izuku logra separarse de sus amigos tras prometerles que andará por lugares iluminados y transitados. Después sale corriendo, alegando que ya se le ha hecho un poco tarde.

Afuera la brisa refresca. El sol aún ilumina pero ya va dirigiéndose a su escondite en el horizonte. Izuku corre, toma el tranvía y luego desciende a un par de calles de una de las tiendas de coleccionables más grandes de la ciudad.

Tiene que conseguirse una figurita especial de All Might.

Parecerá tonto, dado que el chico puede hablar con el Toshinori de carne y hueso cuando se le antoje, pero esta figurita en especial vendrá empacada en una caja de roble barnizado, estará protegida por una lámina de cristal e incluirá un pequeño libro con las mejores tomas del héroe retirado. Eso sin mencionar que la figura fue pintada a mano por uno de los mejores artistas plásticos del país. Es evidente que el fanático interior de Deku no podía resistirse a semejante pieza ni aunque así lo hubiese querido.

Izuku se planta frente a la tienda y ve a algunas personas ya formadas, con lo que no puede evitar hacer una suave mueca. Ya había hecho este tipo de filas un par de veces en el pasado y siempre fue de los primeros en llegar. _Por supuesto que eso era antes de ser un aprendiz de héroe en su segundo año de una de las mejores escuelas de héroes del país._

Se forma en silencio detrás de la última persona. El cielo ya se está pintando de tonos más ocres. Sopla la brisa, y está un poco frío.

Es sólo ahora que Izuku cae en cuenta de su falta de abrigo de cualquier tipo. Pero no es sólo eso. Abriendo los ojos con impresión, el heredero del One for All se quita rápidamente la mochila, la abre y rebusca algo en ella.

 _Oh._

Mira a su alrededor. Más personas han llegado después de él y se han formado también. Prácticamente todos han venido armados con sacos de dormir, almohadas, refrescos, botanas y demás cosas deseables para sobrevivir a una noche a la intemperie mientras se esperaba poder ser uno de los primeros en adquirir la famosa figurilla del aclamado héroe.

Izuku se ha olvidado por completo. _Por completo._ Probablemente se ha distraído tanto pensando en las clases, en la preocupación de sus amigos, en las tareas que tuvo que adelantar para tener la tarde libre y demás, que sencillamente se olvidó de empacar todo lo que necesitaría para esa larga noche.

Se reprende mentalmente, realmente frustrado.

Suspira.

No hay mucho qué hacer. Si se quita de la fila ahora, para cuando regrese habrá tanta gente que quizá no alcance una de las figuras. Y llamar a sus amigos para molestarlos con algo tan tonto no es una opción.

Así que se resigna.

Más tarde, ya es casi medianoche e Izuku se dispone a tratar de conciliar el sueño a pesar de todo. Varios en la fila ya duermen tranquilamente en sus sacos y el resto parece demasiado aletargado como para seguir haciendo ruido. Se ha implantado un silencio calmo en los alrededores de la tienda y aunque varias farolas y las luces de neón del establecimiento se les avientan sobre las caras, el ambiente nocturno igual les adormece.

Izuku acomoda su mochila para intentar usarla como almohada. Decide acurrucarse ahí junto a la pared, a pesar de la incomodidad, intentando encoger su cuerpo sobre sí mismo lo más posible para contrarrestar el leve frescor.

Pero, en eso está, intentando hallar una posición aceptable sobre el cemento, cuando algo le llama repentinamente la atención. Alguien se acerca. Y, si bien eso no tendría por qué ser tema de interés, lo que realmente hace que a Izuku se le espante un poco el sueño es que _cree,_ está bastante seguro de que se trata de Todoroki. Distingue sus rasgos distintivos: El cabello a dos tonos, la piel del rostro marcada, el semblante serio y el caminar pausado…

Pero hay algo que luce extrañamente distinto. A la distancia, no logra determinar el qué. Se incorpora sobre la almohada y, para cuando su "amigo" ya está siendo iluminado por la luz de las letras gigantes de la tienda, Izuku ya está sentado, mirándole con ligera confusión.

—¿Todoroki? —parpadea. El chico se ha detenido a un par de pasos de él y le sonríe. Lleva el uniforme de la U.A. y tiene las manos enguantadas. Izuku piensa aleatoriamente que la verdad es que no hace tanto frío como para llevar guantes y que Todoroki, además, no suele necesitarlos debido a que él mismo regula su temperatura corporal, pero decide omitir tal detalle, dado que le intriga más que hará su amigo ahí, así como intenta determinar qué es lo que le hace lucir… _distinto…_

—Midoriya, estaba buscándote —revela su amigo. izuku no puede evitar fruncir un poco el ceño porque… su voz suena ligeramente diferente también.

¿Se está imaginando cosas?

—¿Qué ocurre, Todoroki? ¿Pasó algo?

El otro le mira un momento. Parece estudiarle brevemente. Después asiente. Hay algo en su rostro que le hace lucir un poco triste, de pronto. Izuku decide que definitivamente algo no está bien y se pone rápidamente de pie, cargando su bolsa consigo.

No sabe qué ocurre, pero si Todoroki le dice en este instante que necesitan irse, Izuku le seguirá sin pensarlo dos veces. La figura puede esperar, e incluso si se arriesga a no poder conseguirla después, ayudar a su amigo haría que la pérdida valiera la pena.

Shouto está serio.

—Midoriya, ¿notas algo diferente en mí?

Izuku parpadea otra vez.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Todoroki vuelve a asentir.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, al menos de momento no es grave. Verás, Iida y yo estábamos regresando de la plaza cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos muy lejos de la tienda a la que habías venido y decidimos pasar a saludarte. Pero fuimos atacados por un villano.

—¡¿Un villano?! —eleva la voz y algunas personas voltean a ver, alarmadas. Todoroki levanta la mano y la pone velozmente sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, te he dicho que está todo bien. El villano no nos ha hecho daño, pero ha usado un quirk extraño en Iida y en mí. Ha modificado nuestras apariencias, nos ha hecho lucir mayores. Después se dio a la fuga, al parecer sólo es una broma de mal gusto. En todo caso, Iida se ha quedado ahí por si vuelve a aparecerse, pero pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a buscarlo. Tememos que el quirk pudiera ser permanente a menos que encontremos al sujeto para que lo revierta.

Izuku mira atentamente a su amigo.

Sí.

Al parecer era eso. Efectivamente, Shouto luce un poco mayor, es eso lo que le había estado molestando. La diferencia no es gigantesca ni demasiado obvia, pero está claro que este Shouto es más alto, tiene las facciones un poco más maduras y la voz ligeramente más grave. Izuku frunce el ceño.

—Entiendo, vamos con Iida, les ayudaré.

Shouto sonríe.

La tristeza se ha convertido en una especie de nostalgia.

—Sabía que podíamos contar contigo, Midoriya.

Izuku se sale de la fila y, sin dedicar siquiera medio pensamiento a su figura ahora perdida, sigue con velocidad a su amigo.

Llegan en pocos minutos a una zona solitaria. No hay rastro de Iida. Pero Todoroki pronto señala una calle que luce oscura, diciendo que el otro estaba por ahí, y que quizá esté dentro de la calle. Se dirigen hacia ahí. Shouto se quita uno de los guantes y hace fuego con la mano apenas llegan, iluminando la callejuela larga y oscura que divide a dos edificios y desemboca en otra calle grande a varios metros de distancia. Avanzan a paso raudo y pronto distinguen una silueta frente a ellos, que se revela como Iida. Izuku se sorprende mucho al verlo. Iida es más alto, más musculoso y más… más…

Cuando las llamas iluminan su rostro, distingue algo inusual en él. Su amigo lleva una bufanda y, por segunda vez en la noche, a Izuku le asalta el pensamiento de que no hace _tanto_ frío como para eso.

Pero no es sólo eso.

De pronto se le ocurre que es de madrugada.

¿A qué hora es que Todoroki e Iida estaban regresando de la plaza? Hace mucho que ésta debió haber cerrado.

¿Todoroki le ha mentido…?

 _Nonono, claro que no. Es sólo que seguramente todo eso pasó hace horas y han estado buscando al tipo desde entonces. Quizá, como no lo encontraron, decidieron recurrir a mí._

Aunque eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

¿Por qué no llamar a la policía? ¿A los profesores? ¿A sus padres? ¿Por qué no mandaron un mensaje al grupo de line para alertar a todos? Sin duda los demás habrían acudido sin problema…

Izuku analiza todo eso mientras los ojos azules de su amigo ahora algunos años más maduros le observan.

Hay algo inusual en Iida. Algo que, por algún motivo, le hace sentir nervioso. Repentinamente, Izuku siente que hay algo en estos dos individuos que no es del todo familiar y…

Uno de sus pies, de forma inconsciente, se desliza un poco hacia atrás. Todoroki está a su lado. Iida enfrente.

—Gracias por venir, Midoriya.

La voz de Tenya es mucho más barítona que antes.

La bufanda. Los guantes.

¿Desde cuando Iida tiene esa bufanda o Todoroki tiene esos guantes? No recuerda habérselos visto antes.

 _Y no hace tanto frío,_ el pensamiento insiste en su cabeza.

Algo aquí está realmente mal.

—Sabíamos que podríamos contar contigo —agrega Iida, de pronto, y la luz de las llamas baila sobre todo su cuerpo. Destila una seriedad que Izuku no recuerda haberle visto jamás, excepto quizá aquella vez que se enfrentaran a Stain—. Ahora, espero que puedas perdonarnos, porque tú realmente no tienes la culpa de nada, Midoriya. Pero esto es necesario. Es la única manera.

—¿Qué…?

Izuku no puede decir, objetar absolutamente nada más.

 _Apenas_ es capaz de evitar el fuego repentino que se dirige hacia él.

* * *

 **III**

" _¿Por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas? Pedazo de mierda, te mataré cuando te vea"._

Katsuki va hecho una furia, caminando por las cada vez más vacías calles. Lleva sobre el hombro un saco de dormir y se ha empacado en la mochila una chaqueta extra. De una de sus manos cuelga una bolsa con cosas para comer.

Izuku, en su premura por llegar a la estúpida tienda, no había llevado consigo ni una mísera manzana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Bakugou.

Y helo ahí, recorriendo la interminable fila de nerds y buscando al suyo.

" _Me vas a deber una grande, idiota. Ya verás"._

Bakugou lo había visto salir del aula apresuradamente. Después, cuando había salido al pasillo y le había visto corriendo por los terrenos de la escuela, había notado que Izuku no se dirigía a los dormitorios, sino directamente a la salida de la U.A.

Lo que significaba que se había ido nada más con lo que llevaba encima y eso, por lo que él había percibido, no incluía abrigo, saco de dormir ni comida.

Bakugou sabía cómo era eso de esperar por horas en una fila para comprar una figura de colección. Alguna vez, en su infancia, él, su padre e Izuku hicieron la hazaña. Sabe bien que si uno va sin prepararse, la experiencia se puede volver asquerosamente incómoda.

Estuvo debatiéndose consigo mismo más de una hora en relación a si debería hacer algo al respecto o no, hasta que se decidió a salir con las cosas para el pecoso.

 _No es que se preocupara ni nada_ , pero si el ridículo nerd se las arreglaba para coger un resfrío, uno de los más afectados probablemente iba a ser él. Sí, por supuesto que era por eso que se había decidido a salir. No quería tener al inútil todo el día estornudando detrás suyo en el salón.

Mientras camina a lo largo de la fila, busca con la mirada esa mata de pelo verdoso entre la gente, pero no le encuentra. Empieza a desesperarse, pues la fila se va acortando frente a sus ojos y no hay ni rastro de Izuku.

" _¿Dónde mierda estás, Deku?",_ vocifera mentalmente, chasqueando la lengua y moviendo los orbes sangrantes cada vez con más urgencia entre las personas.

Ya está llegando a la entrada del local e Izuku no está por ninguna parte.

Le entra un pésimo presentimiento. Opta por volver a recorrer la fila, pero lo hace sin resultados.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, se acerca a unos tipos y pregunta si han visto a un chico de pelo alborotado, pecoso, con cara de idiota y una horrible mochila amarilla. Ante la negativa se acerca a otra persona, luego a otra. Cuando siente que está al borde de empezar a amenazar gente con explosiones para que le digan la verdad, un hombre de más o menos cuarenta años se aproxima tras escucharle y le dice que el chico que menciona estuvo haciendo fila justo detrás de él, pero se había ido con un tipo hacía ya un rato. El hombre señala la dirección que tomaron y, gruñendo algo que no llegó a ser un 'gracias', Katsuki parte a paso rápido en la dirección en la que el hombre había señalado.

Son unas cuantas calles las que Bakugou recorre, lanzado miradas aquí y allá, buscando algo inusual, algún rastro. ¿A dónde mierda se había ido a meter Izuku y _con quién_?

El pensamiento le incomoda de demasiadas formas. Si estuviera prestando más atención a lo que siente en ese momento, se daría cuenta de que está vastamente preocupado.

Pero el sentimiento, a esas alturas, ha adquirido familiaridad y Bakugou ya no se molesta en intentar escrutar las motivaciones que oculta detrás. Cuidar al nerd de mierda que nunca sabe estarse quieto ya es parte de su maldito instinto y sabe que eso es irreversible. Se ha dicho que es normal. Duras asperezas de lado y aún con todo lo que han pasado, él y Deku, _supone,_ son amigos.

Así que buscarlo como fiera a la que le han arrebatado a un cachorro es sencillamente natural. Invade las calles, escudriña las aceras y los edificios, el saco de dormir y la bolsa de comida haciéndole bulto innecesario. De pronto lo nota. Al fondo, ve una luz brillante que parece salir de una callejuela angosta que se abre entre dos edificios altos y a esa hora oscuros. Inmediatamente después de la luz, suena lo que parece ser una explosión y Bakugou abre con impresión los ojos.

La bolsa de comida, el saco de dormir e incluso su mochila caen inmediatamente al suelo, descartados. Las piernas de Bakugou corren con velocidad. Se aceleraría con explosiones, pero piensa que quizá necesite pasar desapercibido al menos en un inicio, tanto para tener tiempo de analizar la situación como para poder utilizar algún elemento sorpresa. De cualquier forma, la distancia no es demasiado gigantesca. Corre lo más rápido que puede.

Se detiene justo a un costado de la callejuela, en el borde de ésta. Acecha con cuidado.

Entonces lo ve. El corazón casi se le detiene cuando ve a un Deku de apariencia bastante lastimera de pie en medio de la calle, la ropa toda rota, el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, cortes y raspones varios. Le rodean largas espinas de hielo brillante. Y es el fuego que proviene del cuerpo de un individuo el que ilumina ampliamente, permitiendo apreciar toda la escena.

Es dos lados.

 _ES EL MALDITO DE DOS LADOS._

A Bakugou le toma medio segundo percatarse de todo eso. Y, en el medio segundo siguiente, Izuku se mueve de forma repentina, evitando a duras penas un ataque nuevo, pero éste no había venido de dos lados…

Los labios de Bakugou se separan, su ceño se frunce con incredulidad e ira.

Cuatro ojos.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

No hay forma, no hay NINGUNA maldita forma de que el cuatro ojos ataque a Deku. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

¿Es un quirk? ¿Los están controlando? ¿Alguien copió sus habilidades? ¿Son los miembros faltantes de la Liga de los Villanos?

Da igual cual sea el motivo. Bakugou ha visto suficiente.

Izuku aterriza sobre el suelo. Un brazo de hielo se le envuelve en la pierna, pero usa el OFA para romperlo y esquivar a tiempo un ataque de fuego. Sin embargo, en ese instante, Iida se aparece frente a él y le da una patada que, de no ser porque logra contrarrestarla en el último instante con la fuerza del OFA, probablemente le habría arrancado la cabeza del cuerpo. En cambio, es lanzado por los aires. Su cuerpo está débil, maltrecho y demasiado adolorido a pesar de la adrenalina. Quizá es sólo el dolor de ver a dos de sus mejores amigos atacándolo de esta forma. No lo logra entender. Antes quiso pedir explicaciones. Logró hacer un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente los dos continuaron atacando y no le han dado tregua.

Lo peor, es que no son iguales a los Iida y Todoroki que él recordaba. Estos son más fuertes, más rápidos, más hábiles, y tienen una compenetración completa. Como si entendieran a la perfección los movimientos del otro, como si incluso pudiesen predecirlos. Le atacan como un equipo, y apenas hay algo que Izuku pueda hacer al respecto.

Si esto sigue así… si esto sigue así, Izuku no puede ver otro resultado más que el de su propia muerte.

El fuego le ha alcanzado en el aire, un fuego azul y venenoso que quema con una fuerza sobrenatural. Pero Izuku lanza un manotazo cargado de OFA y, aunque siente un dolor punzante, logra desviar la llamarada y reducir el daño que habría recibido. Es entonces que escucha unas explosiones y el grito de una voz que resulta familiar.

Tan familiar que, en medio de la sensación de traición que le acomete, es reconfortante.

Izuku logra estabilizarse antes de caer, de modo que aterriza sobre sus manos y piernas, casi como un gato. Alguien pasa velozmente junto a él, dejándolo atrás. El heredero del OFA echa una mirada hacia donde estaban sus dos contrincantes y la luz de las explosiones le ciega momentáneamente. Ocurre de pronto una sola explosión tan grande que Izuku no es capaz de determinar qué se supone que acaba de suceder, pero la única certeza que se implanta en su cerebro es que se trata de Bakugou.

Reconocería su voz y sus explosiones en absolutamente cualquier lugar y circunstancia.

—¡MUÉRANSE, BASTARDOS DE MIERDA!

Sí.

Es Bakugou.

Izuku sonríe, a pesar de la sangre que resbala por sus sienes y cae por sus labios. A pesar de los músculos magullados y los huesos cimbrados. Se pone de pie de forma maquinal, como si su cuerpo sólo siguiera moviéndose a causa de reflejos eléctricos que han quedado rezagados en él. Unos momentos después, Bakugou aterriza frente a él, dándole la espalda. Frente a ellos, el fuego ruge. El más alto voltea a verle por encima del hombro, la cara desencajada de ira.

—¡¿Cómo estás, nerd?! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a esos dos?!

Izuku le ve un momento y luego hacia donde el fuego empieza a contenerse. Dos figuras se develan en medio de éste. Dos figuras más altas que Bakugou y que él. Más grandes, más fuertes, más experimentadas.

Apenas hace algunas horas Izuku les había visto. A Iida y a Todoroki. Se habían ofrecido a acompañarle. Le habían sonreído, de esa forma tranquila y amable que los caracterizaba a los dos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—No lo sé, Kacchan…

El rubio devuelve la mirada al frente. Prepara las manos en su posición de guerra. Izuku hace lo posible por mantenerse firme y prepararse también para el ataque inminente.

Iida y Todoroki avanzan hasta detenerse a un par de metros de ambos. Les contemplan de forma analítica, como si estudiaran las implicaciones de la aparición repentina de Bakugou. Los dos ostentan heridas. Pocas y mucho menos graves si se las compara con las que tiene Izuku, porque, si bien es cierto que el Izuku de ahora no es el mismo de su primer año en la U.A., también es cierto que aquellos dos simplemente son demasiado fuertes y no hay demasiado que Izuku solo haya podido hacer frente a ellos. Además, los dos parecen conocer bien el estilo de pelea de Izuku.

 _Es como si de verdad fuesen ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no._

Tienen heridas nuevas. Las causadas por las explosiones de Bakugou.

La fuerza que Bakugou tiene ahora es impresionante. Lamentablemente, sin su traje de héroe, algunos de sus ataques más fuertes terminarían haciéndole daño. De eso están probablemente conscientes los cuatro.

—Siempre tienes que aparecer, Bakugou —dice Iida y sonríe, de una forma que no es amable pero tampoco completamente malvada. Hace mucho que la bufanda cayó de su cuello. Izuku, entre todos los golpes y acercamientos, ha notado que el chico tiene una cicatriz bastante fea ahí. Y eso ha hecho a un montón de dudas estallar en su cabeza, pero no ha tenido el tiempo de pensar en ellas.

—Los voy a matar, malditos bastardos —pronuncia el aludido. Sus dedos se mueven como serpientes advirtiendo del ataque próximo. El fuego que quema bolsas de basura, afiches que habían estado en las paredes y otras cosas varias ilumina a los cuatro.

No hay tiempo para decir nada más. No hay tiempo para que Bakugou e Izuku fabriquen un plan de ataque. Tampoco lo hay para los otros, pero éstos no parecen necesitarlo. ¿Desde cuando Todoroki e Iida luchan tan bien juntos?

Pero Izuku y Katsuki _también_ hacen un equipo involuntario, tan al tanto de las capacidades, debilidades y estilos del otro, que se compenetran sin necesidad de palabras.

La pelea toma un giro nuevo con Bakugou ahí. El rubio lanza explosiones peligrosas aquí y allá. Salta de pared a pared usando sus explosiones, igual que Izuku que usa el OFA. Todoroki danza con su fuego azul y expele olas de hielo que los otros dos destruyen con sus poderes, aunque ambos están conscientes de que este hielo es mucho más macizo que el que el Todoroki original fabrica. Romperlo requiere prácticamente del doble de fuerza.

Iida, por otro lado, se mueve entre el fuego y el hielo de Todoroki, usándolo a su favor como cobertura o como impulso para sus ataques. La fuerza de sus patadas es descomunal. Tanto las paredes como el suelo tienen numerosos agujeros que han sido causados por él. Bakugou adivina pronto que un golpe de esos corre el riesgo de matarlo al instante y se da cuenta de que, en esos momentos, Iida es el más peligroso y a quien es menester evitar más. El fuego y el hielo pueden ser contrarrestados aunque hagan daño, pero esas patadas veloces sólo necesitan un mínimo error para destruirlos.

Así que Bakugou se concentra en Iida mientras que Izuku se dedica a contener los ataques de Todoroki para asegurar que éstos no los alcancen ni a él ni a su amigo. Por un momento, por un momento solo, casi pareciera que están en igualdad de condiciones y que Bakugou e Izuku tienen alguna probabilidad de contenerlos.

Pero solo es un momento fugaz.

Izuku está demasiado cansado, herido y débil. Ya ha perdido cierta cantidad de sangre y su cabeza empieza a sentirse ligera. Bakugou, por otro lado, no puede usar sus ataques más poderosos. Correría el riesgo de volarse los propios brazos o los dedos.

Y los otros dos no les dan cuartel.

Un error.

Un error era todo lo que Iida necesitaba e Izuku y Bakugou lo cometen.

Bakugou salta desde las alturas y se impulsa con explosiones para llegar a Iida con velocidad y encestar un ataque. Izuku, en ese instante, ha lanzado un fuerte golpe contra Todoroki, que le ha arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndole perder terreno. Parecía que tendrían una ventaja momentánea, pero, en cambio, los dos adultos actúan en ese momento con una sincronía tan terrorífica que en la milésima de segundo que Bakugou e Izuku tienen para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, los dos comparten el mismo pensamiento catastrófico.

Van a perder.

En el momento en el que Todoroki es arrojado hacia atrás, mira por encima de Iida, donde Bakugou cae como ave de rapiña yendo a cazar a su presa. Eleva una mano, encontrándose en el ángulo justo para lanzar un camino de hielo que pase por encima de Bakugou.

Iida salta. Salta como si escuchara al hielo venir y supiera la dirección exacta en la que va a extenderse. Sus pies aterrizan en el material congelado, el cual le lleva con una velocidad escalofriante hacia arriba. Bakugou ve a su presa desaparecer de debajo de él y voltea el rostro para ver como Iida, en un instante, está ya encima.

Bakugou no se lo explica.

Cómo es posible.

Cómo es posible que Todoroki usara ese momento de desequilibrio para crear el cuerpo de hielo perfecto, cómo es posible que Iida, estando de espaldas y sin poder verlo predijera su ruta e hiciera uso de él como si los dos se hubiesen transmitido mensajes telepáticamente para saber cómo proceder.

Lo único que queda claro en ese instante es que los papeles se han revertido. El depredador es ahora la presa. El que cae desde arriba es ahora Iida y no Bakugou. Y el rubio ve a la pierna venir con esa velocidad destructora, sabiendo que en el momento en el que le toque le va a partir a la mitad, y sabiendo que no tiene tiempo suficiente para maniobrar y evitarlo.

Desde abajo, Izuku grita. Katsuki escucha al OFA ser activado, pero inmediatamente después el calor de una llamarada gigantesca de fuego se expande debajo de Bakugou, y es entonces que tiene la absoluta certeza.

Es su fin.

* * *

 **IV**

Katsuki ha muerto.

Puede asegurarlo si la sensación de su cuerpo etéreo significa algo. Una luz brillante e intensa que no le lastima los ojos es lo único que puede diferenciar a su alrededor. Incluso el dolor de su cuerpo herido ha desaparecido.

 _Entrena._

Una palabra que retumba en su cabeza. Sí, debió entrenar más, con más ganas, con más fuerza. Lo suficiente como para ser capaz de salvar a Deku. Y es una mierda, porque cada día que pasaba estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo lo que hacía, hacia dónde se dirigía, seguro de que si un día encontraba la muerte en una batalla, la recibiría gustoso y con el pecho lleno de satisfacción.

Pero ahora no.

Hay un arrepentimiento en todo su sistema. _Debí salvarlo, debí salvarlo_. No concentrarse en pelear como siempre lo hacía, no se trataba de vencerlos, se trataba de sacar al estúpido nerd de ahí. Que estuviera a salvo. Y, entonces, quizá ahora seguiría muerto, pero por lo menos estaría tranquilo.

No lo había hecho mal, de hecho, si lo consideraba, no había habido manera de sacarlo de ahí, de evitar a ese par y ponerlo a salvo, pero algo debía decirse, con algo debía llenar su cabeza ante lo obvio que le pasaría al otro.

Nunca se ha considerado el tipo de persona que reza o pide ayuda de cualquier tipo, pero en ese momento desea que alguien, quien sea, llegue a salvar a Deku. _Que esté a salvo._ Suplica a nada.

Porque no concibe la idea de que muera, no de esa forma. _No Deku._

 _Aprende._

Trata de mover un brazo, pero no siente su cuerpo. Atrapado en la luminiscencia que la muerte conlleva logra diferenciar una figura frente a él, una silueta inconfundible por muy poco que deseara admitirlo. Exactamente de la misma manera en la que lo había visto en ese callejón, Deku parece flotar a su lado.

Oh, maldita sea, así que allí es donde terminan sus caminos.

No sabe si gritar de frustración o sonreír porque al menos, y aunque no dejara de ser una mierda, lo harían juntos.

Después, todo se puso negro.

* * *

 **V**

Katsuki Bakugou estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por fin después de un día demasiado largo para su gusto.

Con todas las crisis y ataques que se seguían dando debido a las personas inconformes con el sistema actual, que cada vez eran más, todos los héroes profesionales debían estar interviniendo constantemente para evitar que los civiles se vieran atrapados en los disturbios. Con las llamadas de emergencia que había estado recibiendo toda la semana no había tenido tiempo para descansar como era debido. Y, como extra, le había tocado hacer la cena porque la única otra persona que vivía en esa estúpida casa con él seguía estando siempre atrapada en los tribunales y congresos, donde utilizaba su voz e influencia como el héroe profesional más reconocido del país para intentar apaciguar las aguas.

Así que, recostado sobre la cama, aprieta el agarre con el que sostiene a la persona entre sus brazos hasta que, entre sueños, ésta suelta un quejido. _Bien_. Se lo merece por quedarse dormido primero. Entierra la nariz en el cabello oscuro y alborotado del otro, hundiéndose en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, más atrapado por el primero. Se pierde en el aroma tan familiar y reconfortante.

 _Entrénenlos._

Susurra una voz repentinamente dentro de su cabeza, con un eco de la misma palabra.

 _Enséñenles._

Suena más bien como tres voces que hablan al mismo tiempo, diciendo lo mismo casi al unísono. Tres voces femeninas tan reales que lo hacen despertarse de golpe e incorporarse sobre la cama, buscando a su alrededor a algún posible intruso. Pero sólo es recibido por su habitación a obscuras, la misma de siempre, vacía de otra forma de vida que no sea la que está ocupando en ese momento la cama.

A su lado, Izuku se remueve y abre los ojos perezosamente, buscándole con la mirada. Siempre, al despertar, eso era lo primero que hacía.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —le pregunta. Katsuki se tensa al entender que Izuku también lo ha oído, lo que significa que no lo ha soñado y alguien realmente se ha metido. No entiende qué clase de persona consideraría una buena idea colarse a la casa de dos de los héroes más grandes de todo el país, pero nunca descartaría la posibilidad de alguien perdiendo la cabeza.

Un golpe fuerte se escucha retumbar de pronto sobre el piso de la sala y ambos se levantan alerta. Con sólo un movimiento de mano, Katsuki le indica al otro que no se mueva. Izuku asiente, comprendiendo y permaneciendo preparado por si acaso es requerido, aunque no lo cree. Son pocos los que podían hacer algo contra Katsuki.

El rubio sale de la habitación completamente en silencio, con pasos felinos fácilmente amortiguados por el suelo alfombrado y, sin encender ninguna luz, llega hasta la sala, donde percibe de inmediato algunos ruidos y gruñidos extraños. No tarda en vislumbrar las siluetas de dos cuerpos replegados sobre el suelo, los cuales en ese momento parecían estar levantándose con dificultades.

Katsuki frunce el ceño. La escena es a todas luces incomprensible. ¿Por qué dos ladrones o villanos o _lo que sea_ estarían tirados en la sala de su hogar? ¿Se habían tropezado? Tiene la impresión de que son dos chicos porque tienen los cabellos cortos. Lucen jóvenes. Eso no encaja con las voces que creyó escuchar antes.

Confiado en las habilidades de un héroe demasiado experimentado, enciende la luz, sin preocuparse por mostrarse ante sus posibles adversarios. Quiere ver bien de quiénes se trata. Además, si realmente estaban tirados en el suelo por haberse tropezado o algo, no podían ser muy brillantes.

Y el corazón se le detiene.

Un par de ojos rojos y furiosos se dirigen hacia él. Mientras que otro par, uno de ojos verdes, se dirigen al chico rubio.

—Kacchan, ¿estás bien? —Katsuki escucha decir a la voz de un Izuku Midoriya por lo menos unos diez años más joven que el que le espera en su habitación.

* * *

 _¡Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos!_

 _¡Nos leemos a la próxima!_


	2. Dos mundos

_¡Hola a todos! Agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios al primer capítulo de esta historia y también los favoritos y seguimientos, fue una linda sorpresa ver tantos :D  
_

 _Les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá que lo sigan disfrutando :)_

* * *

 **PILARES**

* * *

 **I**

Lo primero que Kacchan nota es el dolor.

Cuando parece que por fin su cuerpo ha vuelto a ser suyo y el aire vuelve a sentirse contra su piel, percibe todo su peso recargado sobre su costado izquierdo y su codo, la sangre que ha perdido humedece sus ropas, y la negrura delinea las formas de siluetas que revelan un lugar desconocido. A quien puede discernir como Deku está frente a él, tirado en el suelo y tratando de levantarse.

La luz llega de pronto, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos sólo por un segundo. Cree percibir a alguien por el rabillo del ojo y gira el rostro hacia ahí. Se pone a la defensiva de inmediato.

—Kacchan, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta Deku. Él lo ignora por completo, confundido, porque _no es posible_ , no puede estarse viendo a sí mismo frente a él. Aunque nota ciertas diferencias. De altura, de musculatura. Su alrededor le indica que están en lo que parece ser una sala, dentro de una casa. Un escenario totalmente diferente e inexplicable. ¿Qué demonios sucedió con los otros dos? Para empezar. ¿Esto significaba que no habían muerto? Tal vez sólo los habían dejado inconscientes, tal vez los habían llevado ante nuevos villanos. Sí, debía ser eso.

En cuanto su yo falso hace un movimiento ligero y sospechoso con el brazo, Kacchan se levanta y, sin dudarlo, ataca primero. No dejaría que le tomaran la delantera otra vez. No podía perder. No dejaría que ningún bastardo siguiera lastimando al inútil manojo de heridas que estaba detrás de él.

Lo primero que hace es usar el sofá que los separaba como impulso para llegar a la altura del rostro del otro y lanzar una explosión tan fuerte como es capaz. Pero su brazo es empujado hacia arriba antes, desviando todo el daño al techo. Con la muñeca atrapada, trata de patearlo con sus piernas libres, pero el otro le jala del brazo y le arroja al suelo con más rapidez. Los momentos de quietud que había experimentado antes habían relajado a su cuerpo y habían hecho desaparecer su adrenalina. Estrellarse contra el suelo le dolió más de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

—¡Kacchan! —grita Deku al ver esa serie de actos que apenas habían tomado un segundo. Se levanta con sus piernas agarrotadas y trata de correr para detener al hombre que se ve como Kacchan y ayudar al Kacchan que conoce. Entonces ve a una nueva persona emerger por una puerta que estaba en un pasillo aledaño y, al girar su rostro para detenerlo, si acaso se trataba de un nuevo agresor, se sorprende al toparse con otro hombre que luce exactamente igual a él.

Se para en seco. Al parecer esa noche estaba destinado a encontrarse a todas las personas que conocía pero en una versión adulta. _Incluyéndose a sí mismo._

El hombre que comparte su rostro también replica la mueca de sorpresa e incomprensión que aparece en la cara del joven heredero del OFA. Pero una explosión los saca a ambos de golpe de su estupefacción y los hace mirar al lugar donde los dos Kacchans están peleando. Tras ver que las cosas se pueden tornar feas, se miran una vez más y, como si los dos pudieran escuchar lo que el otro piensa, se les hace obvio que todo en ese lugar parece ser un gigantesco malentendido y que pelear probablemente no ayudará a resolver nada.

—Kacchan —llama esta vez el hombre adulto, con una voz serena pero a la vez ligeramente autoritaria. Se acerca al otro y le abraza por la espalda en el momento en el que el hombre pretendía prepararse para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Mientras tanto, el Deku joven se arrodilla velozmente junto a su compañero que está en el suelo para intentar evitar que vuelva a levantarse para seguir peleando. Asimismo, explora rápidamente con los ojos sus heridas. Las heridas propias le escuecen. Su cuerpo gruñe con cada movimiento y se siente ligeramente mareado. Pero intenta mantener la compostura, indispensable para lidiar con esta situación tan fuera de control.

Ninguno de los dos Katsukis remueve la mirada del que en ese momento es su adversario, y por un momento los dos intentan volver a arrojarse contra el otro, pero Deku mayor y Deku menor se las arreglan para detener a cada uno. El más joven prácticamente tiene que arrojarse sobre Katsuki para pararle. Mientras tanto, el otro suelta un suave destello de sus brazos, probablemente alguna técnica relacionada con el OFA, y eso parece hacer entender al Katsuki mayor que su Deku habla en serio y la pelea tiene que darse por terminada. Pero entonces, el Bakugou de mayor edad eleva una ceja al ver como el pobre Deku pequeño forcejea con la bestiecilla que representa su yo menor. Gruñe.

—Ya estate quieto, pequeño bicho —exige, señalando a Kacchan. Izuku mayor gira los ojos y suspira.

—Kacchan, sé más amable —pide el muchacho y le deja un beso rápido debajo de la oreja—. ¿No ves lo lastimados que están?

—¡Pero si él empezó!

Izuku vuelve a girar los ojos.

—Y tú eres un hombre adulto. Y _un héroe profesional,_ además.

Mientras tanto, el Kacchan menor por fin ha dejado de moverse. Pero tanto él como Deku están atónitos.

¿Ese Izuku mayor acababa de _besar_ al otro Bakugou?

 _¿Sus ojos no les han engañado?_

La escena es tan… bizarra. A Izuku se le suben todos los colores a la cara. Katsuki siente que el pecho le retumba y se convence de que es por el esfuerzo físico de hace apenas segundos. No hay otro maldito motivo.

Kacchan se incorpora con la torpe ayuda de Deku al tiempo que el Izuku mayor suelta a su… _pareja_ y se planta entre ésta y los dos chicos jóvenes. Les mira con evidente consternación.

—Necesitaremos la ayuda de RecoChick —suelta, mirando a Bakugou—. ¿Puedes llamarla mientras me encargo de ellos?

Bakugou le mira primero a él y luego a los otros dos, principalmente a su versión menor. Su mirada es a todas luces de advertencia.

—Si te pones raro te mato, maldito bastardo —amenaza antes de voltearse para dirigirse hacia el teléfono. Katsuki gruñe. Deku mayor y menor suspiran.

Los tres restantes se acomodan sobre los muebles de la sala, Izuku en el sillón mediano y los otros dos en el más largo. Los menores mantienen una distancia prudente entre sí, como si de pronto temieran que la cercanía resultara rara y se pudiese malinterpretar.

Izuku les mira un momento. Los tres usan el momento para intentar darle alguna forma a todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Aquel Izuku mayor es exactamente igual al menor, Katsuki nota. Sus mechones se rizan en los mismos sitios. Las pecas de su rostro están desperdigadas todas en el mismo orden. El color de los ojos es del mismo verde. La expresión es muy parecida, aunque luce ésta más adulta, más seria. Hay incluso algo intimidante en ella, aunque eso no va a pronunciarlo en voz alta ni en un millón de años. Se siente tentado a mirar al Deku a su lado sólo para corroborar tanto esas similitudes como las obvias diferencias. Tan sólo para confirmar que su Deku sigue siendo el mismo inútil de siempre y no tiene esa maldita cara de persona que se conoce las respuestas a todo.

Deku, por otro lado, no deja de pensar en el beso que presenciaron y en todo lo que ello implica.

Por lo que se nota por las ventanas, es de noche. Quizá sigue siendo de madrugada como lo último que él recuerda. Eso significa que este Izuku y este Katsuki o han pasado la noche juntos o _viven_ juntos. La naturalidad con la que se tratan, la forma en que el otro Izuku _se atrevió_ a darle órdenes al otro Kacchan…

Deku no entiende que está pasando. Pero su cabeza formula tres mil teorías por segundo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —es lo primero que el Izuku mayor pregunta. Aunque es una pregunta sencilla, de pronto Deku siente como si no supiera con exactitud cómo responderla. Como si estuviese en un examen y se le hubiese olvidado la respuesta correcta.

Por suerte, Bakugou habla.

—Yo soy Bakugou Katsuki y este es el inútil de Midoriya Izuku, ¿quiénes demonios son ustedes?

Izuku ladea el rostro.

—Me temo que nosotros también somos Bakugou Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku.

—¡No me jodas!

—No estoy intentando engañarlos o confundirlos. Estoy igual de perdido que ustedes.

Kacchan gruñe, pero la aclaración parece aplacarlo un poco. Es entonces que el otro Bakugou finalmente regresa. Se echa a un lado de Izuku y deja el brazo sobre el respaldo del mueble, abrazando prácticamente al otro adulto. Lo que no pasa desapercibido para los dos menores.

—¿Ustedes viven juntos?

La pregunta viene de Deku. A _todos_ se les ocurre que hay cosas más importantes de las que estar discutiendo, pero Izuku sencillamente _tenía que_ preguntar.

Los Izuku y Katsuki mayores comparten una mirada.

—Sí, desde hace cuatro años. Estamos marcados, ¿y ustedes? —inquiere Izuku, aunque prácticamente conoce la respuesta. Basta con ver la forma incómoda en que los otros dos se alejan para entender que no existe una relación de _ese tipo_ entre ellos.

—¿Marcados…?

—A ver, creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar que de nuestra vida privada, ¿quiénes demonios son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué están así de hechos mierda y por qué carajos me atacaste cuando me viste, pequeño bastardo del averno?

Es Bakugou mayor. Y, aunque el menor le eleva una ceja, agradece que el otro imponga orden y haga que se regrese a los temas importantes. Además, _no quiere_ seguir escuchando sobre eso de que esos dos, sean quienes sean, son pareja. Es terriblemente embarazoso.

—Dicen que son nosotros —aclara Izuku, mirando a su rubio. Luego devuelve la mirada a los otros. Deku entiende que espera respuestas a las otras preguntas y decide hablar.

Entonces intenta relatar con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió. Su encuentro con un Iida y un Todoroki que lucían mayores y que al parecer le engañaron para atraerlo a un sitio aislado e intentar… bueno, no quiere decirlo de esa forma, pero si se hubiesen quedado ahí, probablemente habrían muerto…

Les cuenta del enfrentamiento. De la llegada de Bakugou. De la pelea subsecuente. De cómo Katsuki _estuvo a punto de morir_ y entonces…

—No puedo explicarlo. Creí que habíamos muerto, no podía ver nada más que a Kacchan, ni siquiera podía verme a mí mismo. Escuché unas voces y entonces…

—¿Voces? —interrumpe Bakugou mayor—. ¿Qué clase de voces? ¿Y qué dijeron?

Deku parpadea.

Hace memoria.

—¿Entrena? ¿Aprende? Creo que fue eso… eran, como las voces de unas mujeres que hablaban al mismo tiempo o algo así… no lo sé, fue muy… raro… y luego aparecimos aquí. No entiendo nada —les mira. Como si de pronto esperara que fueran los adultos los que tuvieran las respuestas.

Aquellos se miran con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Entrena y aprende —repite Izuku.

—" _Entrénenlos"_ y " _enséñenles"_ —responde Katsuki.

Deku y Kacchan les miran.

—¿De qué mierda hablan? —pregunta Kacchan—. Yo también escuché esas voces —frunce el ceño, confundido.

Los adultos regresan las miradas a los muchachos.

—Antes de encontrarlos aquí también oímos esas voces, fueron lo que nos despertó. En cuanto a Todoroki y a Iida —Izuku baja la mirada, luciendo de pronto desalentado—. ¿Iida tenía una cicatriz en el cuello? ¿Y Todoroki tenía marcas en las manos?

Deku nuevamente parpadea.

—S-sí, es verdad, Iida tenía una cicatriz muy grande. En cuanto a Todoroki, no lo sé, no pude ver, tenía puestos unos…

Pausa, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendiéndose y horrorizándose un poco.

 _Guantes._ Todoroki había tenido unos guantes e Iida había tenido una bufanda. ¿Habían estado intentando mantener esas marcas ocultas?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta, mirando al mayor.

Los ojos verdes se elevan despacio para mirarle. Lucen tristes.

—Es porque yo le hice esa herida a Iida —responde.

* * *

 **II**

 _Estática._

—T-t-tenemos reportes de disturbios desde el centro de Tokyo. Vamos con nuestro corresponsal en vivo. Takashi, te oímos…

 _Aparece una escena cortada a la mitad por una columna de concreto. La imagen tiembla. Se enfoca y desenfoca a una multitud alterada que avanza por una avenida amplia. Luego se corta la toma y se muestra al reportero en escena. Éste luce serio._

—Gracias, Hanako — _pausa corta_ —. Estamos refugiados en uno de los edificios aledaños al incidente. Un grupo aproximado de más de doscientas personas se está movilizando por el centro de la ciudad, con pancartas y megáfonos. Son opositores al régimen de emparejamiento _Quirk-Omega_ que se estuvo llevando a cabo alejado del conocimiento público durante años. Las personas, en su mayoría omegas, demandan que este sistema se detenga lo antes posible, ya que lo encuentran una falta grave en contra de los derechos humanos, obligándolos a engendrar hijos con quirks poderosos; potenciales héroes que serían entrenados desde ver activadas sus individualidades — _de fondo se escuchan los gritos y las exclamaciones. Una especie de eslogan parece repetirse una y otra vez_ —. Se especula que esta práctica se había llevado a cabo sin el consentimiento de muchas y muchos omegas — _prosigue la narración_ —, lo que ha desatado el malestar de la población. Pero, por su parte, los que están a favor de estas prácticas, tienen la fuerte convicción de que es lo mejor para hacer frente a los cada vez más poderosos y peligrosos criminales. La sociedad está dividida, Hanako, y los del congreso se están viendo con el lazo al cuello. No se ha hecho ni una declaración al respecto, no han confirmado ni negado nada y eso hace que la incertidumbre en la gente crezca...

—Takashi, perdona la interrupción. Nos indican por interno que hay otra turba acercándose por el sentido sur de la avenida, ¿puedes verlos desde tu posición?

 _El reportero se moviliza, le hace señas al camarógrafo. Las tomas cambian. Primero, la turba original vuelve a mostrarse, marchando enardecida. Luego se graba el otro lado de la calle. No se distingue nada más que el fondo normal de ésta, con algunos carros estacionados y transeúntes confundidos._

—Aún no, Hanako — _habla Takashi_ —. Estamos refugiados en un local comercial, justo en la intersección, los veremos en algún momento… ¡Oh! — _la cámara se mueve con velocidad, haciendo que la imagen se ponga borrosa. Pero entonces enfoca a un grupo reducido de personas que se presenta al otro extremo de la calle_ —. Están… Están llegando héroes a contener a las masas, creo que… sí, es Uravity, viene acompañada de Cellophane y si no me equivoco el otro que viene es Red Riot… Sí, es él… ¡Oh, Dios, Hanako! ¡El otro grupo está llegando a la intersección! Al parecer son defensores del sistema. Esto se pondrá feo, veámos si los héroes son capaces de calmar los ánimos.

 _Hay un momento en el que los dos reporteros guardan silencio, mientras las imágenes se transmiten. Los héroes están al centro, justo en el punto de intersección en el que las dos turbas se encontrarían. Lucen serios y parecen repartir responsabilidades y ponerse de acuerdo en cómo van a proceder. Las dos multitudes siguen acercándose y el ruido de sus reclamos es cada vez más fuerte y feroz._

—Recordemos que desde que se filtró la información, los héroes han estado "apagando incendios" de este tipo en todo el país. El más grave hasta el momento fue el de Shibuya, el mes pasado, donde más de cincuenta personas resultaron heridas de diferente gravedad y dos, lamentablemente, fallecieron en urgencias. Esperemos que las cosas no vuelvan a alcanzar esas magnitudes…

 _El equipo de héroes se divide. Una mujer de cabello castaño y traje de heroína en tonos pastel se dirige hacia el primer grupo, el que se opone al sistema. Otro héroe, un hombre pelirrojo de distintiva musculatura y apariencia fiera se dirige hacia el segundo grupo; los defensores._

—Uravity está hablando con los opositores y Red Riot con los defensores. Al parecer están logrando tranquilizar a la multitud…

 _Otra vez calla un momento el reportero, mientras el camarógrafo transmite tomas de ambos frentes. Uravity por un lado, Red Riot por el otro. De pronto, algo pasa. Se escucha un griterío que aumenta en volumen y agresividad._

 _Red Riot es atacado._

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Un hombre le ha dado un golpe a Red Riot! Cellophane ha ido a apoyarlo, pero parece que la gente de este lado no está muy dispuesta a cooperar. Es-están ignorando a los héroes y siguen avanzando. Ahora los dos se van a encontrar con Uravity, tal vez tengan más éxito del otro lado…

 _Estática. La pantalla que transmitía la imagen se torna oscura._

* * *

 **III**

Izuku tarda en procesar la información recientemente dada por su contraparte de mayor edad.

¿Cómo es posible? Él jamás lastimaría a sus amigos. Tal vez fue un accidente. Pero, dados los recientes hechos, en los que él y Kacchan casi son brutalmente asesinados por ellos, ya no sabe qué creer.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pudieron las cosas torcerse tanto como para terminar así? —pregunta el pequeño Izuku al borde del colapso mental. Son demasiadas cosas las que se aglutinan en su cabeza y, por más que trata de encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo lo que está ocurriendo, no logra encontrarla.

—Es… complicado —responde el pecoso mayor.

Y de verdad lo es. ¿Cómo explicarles a sus versiones más jóvenes todo el desastre en el que degeneró la relación con los que alguna vez había considerado sus mejores amigos?

Y no es que ya no los considere de esa forma.

Pero, simplemente… tal como lo ha dicho, _es complicado. Es ridículamente complicado. Triste e innecesariamente complicado…_

Por otro lado, no está seguro de qué tanto pueden revelarles él y Katsuki a sus contrapartes menores, porque está claro que aún ninguno de los cuatro comprende muchas cosas sobre lo que ocurre. No sabe de dónde han venido ellos ni por qué están ahí. ¿Acaso vienen del pasado? ¿Podría tratarse de una especie de quirk?

Si vienen del pasado, ¿sería contraproducente decirles demasiado? ¿Podrían ellos afectar su línea temporal de modo que alguna tragedia deviniera en el futuro (eso es, _el presente_ )?

Intenta ocultar su nerviosismo y sus exhaustivas cavilaciones. Katsuki le mira de reojo e Izuku sabe que éste probablemente se percata de su estado. Pero Katsuki debe estar pensando en exactamente las mismas cosas.

—¿Puedes intentar explicarme? Necesito entender. Necesito saber qué es lo que pasó —pide el Izuku menor, pero, antes de dar tiempo a que alguien más diga cualquier cosa, el timbre suena.

Es RecoChick. La nieta de la antigua Recovery Girl, quien falleció hace un par de años, a la inusual edad de 113 años. Al parecer, su quirk regenerativo le permitió vivir más de lo normal. RecoChick, por otro lado, ronda ya los cincuenta pero parece de treinta, de modo que es probable que haya heredado las capacidades de su abuela.

RecoChick trata las heridas de los dos menores, enteramente confundida al notar su apariencia.

—Déjanos lidiar con esto de momento —pide Izuku cuando RecoChick ha terminado y les ha preguntado que qué era lo que estaba pasando—. Por favor, por ahora no se lo digas a nadie.

Ella asiente. Nadie se niega a una petición de Izuku.

La chica médico se retira momentos más tarde. Izuku ofrece entonces a sus "invitados" algo para comer. Aunque estos se niegan, argumentando que no tienen hambre, Izuku igual les hace comer porque asegura que lo necesitan después de recuperarse de sus heridas. Tras eso, les manda a descansar.

—Hablaremos mañana. Por ahora, todos necesitamos descansar, especialmente ustedes —dice. Los menores quieren rechistar pero la verdad es que lo que dice Izuku es completamente cierto, los dos están exhaustos, con las cabezas hechas un caos y, además, la energía que la recuperación les ha quitado los ha dejado en aún peor estado.

Se van a dormir al cuarto de visitas.

O por lo menos a intentarlo.

La habitación es grande. Lo suficiente para albergar dos camas e incluso una pequeña salita. Tiene unas puertas de cristal que dan hacia el jardín. Es sorprendente, no pueden evitar pensar los dos chicos. Sorprendente todo lo que aquellos tienen. La casa es enorme, bonita, espaciosa y tiene un ambiente de paz y equilibrio. Como si las personas que vivieran ahí fuesen felices. Como si cada decoración y modificación se hubiese hecho con cariño, con sueños del futuro, con alegría.

Y ninguno de los dos logra sacarse eso de la cabeza, sintiendo emociones diferentes ante la idea de que esos dos _estén juntos._ Ambos teorizan lo mismo que Izuku mayor, que _quizá éste es el futuro._

Lo que significaría…

¿Que ellos dos…?

—Este mundo no tiene ningún puto sentido —suelta Kacchan de pronto. Está en la cama que está pegada a la pared y le da la espalda a Deku. El de cabellos oscuros también está recostado de lado, pero le da la espalda a las puertas de cristal y observa en medio de la oscuridad la silueta de su amigo—. Cuatro ojos y dos lados intentando matarte… los que tú y yo conocemos jamás intentarían algo así. Ni en un millón de años.

Izuku sospecha que esa podría ser una especie de indirecta.

 _Ni en un millón de años tú y yo terminaríamos juntos de esa manera,_ es la implicación oculta tras esas palabras.

Y siente una punzada incómoda en el pecho.

Una suerte de… decepción.

—Quiero creer lo mismo, Kacchan —confiesa. Porque, aunque no logra determinar cómo se siente con relación a la vida juntos de los dos mayores, lo que sí sabe a la perfección es cómo se siente con relación a las acciones de Todoroki e Iida.

Adolorido, traicionado y lastimado. No concibe una realidad en la que ellos dos pudieran desear su muerte y la de Kacchan, sencillamente no. Y el hecho de que exista esta realidad en la que ese hecho es una verdad, una parte real del entretejido de eventos y acontecimientos que la conforman, le arde. Le arde como un veneno en ebullición que explota dentro de su caja torácica.

Katsuki suspira.

—Duérmete, inútil —espeta y cierra los ojos, dispuesto a seguir su propio consejo.

Pero una bruma tóxica se revuelve en su pecho y a lo largo de sus venas cuando escucha a Izuku intentar disimular el hecho de que está llorando.


	3. Tres flancos

_¡Hola a todos! Pido una disculpa por la demora en actualizar y porque aún no he respondido sus comentarios. Estoy muy sorprendida de ver tantos favoritos y follows nuevos! Muchas gracias!_

 _Les dejo el siguiente capi, esperando que también les guste :) nos leemos pronto y espero poder conocer sus opiniones respecto a este capi x)_

* * *

 **PILARES**

* * *

 **I**

Los dedos resbalan sobre el teclado, yendo de un lado a otro, presionando botones de forma casi violenta. La máquina es enorme, recuerda un poco a esas computadoras gigantescas de antaño. Tiene una gran pantalla, pero ésta transmite mensajes tan aleatorios e incomprensibles que es sorprendente que esa mujer sepa exactamente lo que todos y cada uno significan.

Por eso, cuando nota algo completamente anormal, sus ojos protegidos por googles se abren amplios, pasmados, y sus dedos se detienen, levitando nerviosamente sobre el metal.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Ruido a sus espaldas. Ella no voltea. Mantiene los ojos fijos en las líneas, los números que se presentan, las lecturas inusuales. Frunce el ceño. Presiona entonces un botón, el cual se encargará de registrar todo lo que acaba de detectarse, de modo que ella pueda volver a revisarlo más tarde. Finalmente se voltea, cuando la anomalía parece haberse terminado.

Es Shinso.

—¿Café?

—Sí, gracias.

Ella extiende la mano y toma el latte empaquetado en cartón. Curioso que uno de los hombres principales del movimiento pueda entrar y salir del Starbucks como si nada pasara. Ella ve su nombre escrito sobre el papel.

 _Mei._

Bebe un sorbo y es café helado de mocha con mucha canela, como a ella le gusta. Shinso se acomoda en una de las sillas que hay en el interior del cuarto, mirando hacia la afamada máquina.

—Nunca podré dejar de admirarte por haber creado algo como esto.

Ella sonríe al tiempo que los labios pálidos de él tocan el plástico de la tapa de su café. Después va a sentarse al otro costado de la mesa. Los dos guardan silencio un momento mientras los circuitos de la máquina ronronean.

—Hace un momento parecías concentrada en algo —comenta él, colocando su café sobre la superficie de madera y mirándole con esos ojos cansados. Ella asiente despacio.

—Tengo una teoría. Pero tengo que revisar otra vez los registros del sistema para poder corroborar cualquier cosa. Podríamos haber descubierto algo.

Él asiente. Realmente la admira. Hatsume Mei, una de las llamas más brillantes del movimiento anti Quirk-Omega. _Zoom._ Su particularidad le queda muy bien.

Porque ella es siempre alguien que ve más allá.

—¿Lo extrañas? —pregunta con la voz seca y airosa, como hojas que se remueven por el suelo. Es una pregunta sin sentido que tiene respuesta desde antes de haber sido formulada. Es como preguntarle a alguien si se le ha caído la leche después de ver ésta derramada a sus pies. Una de esas tonterías que uno dice por no saber qué más decir.

Ella le observa de reojo.

Extrañar tal vez no es la palabra que Mei usaría. No es tan sencillo como haberse separado de un objeto que en otro momento volvería, es más profundo que eso, más intenso y doloroso. Es una parte de ella que se ha alejado, una parte de su ser y su existencia. Porque en eso se convirtieron desde que las marcas se materializaran mutuamente sobre sus pieles. Un solo ser habitando dos cuerpos.

La sensación de estar incompleta no puede describirse, aún no se inventan las palabras adecuadas para eso. Pero alguien que aún no establece un vínculo con nadie no podría comprenderlo.

—Sí, lo extraño mucho —opta por decir suavemente. Cree que quizá él podrá captar que se trata de mucho más que simplemente eso.

* * *

 **II**

Katsuki bebe de su café sentado en el comedor mientras Deku se encarga de hacer el desayuno. Su plan de descansar aquel día hace bastante que se ha ido al garete, y el sol que brilla afuera pareciera incluso estarse burlando de él.

No han mencionado la gran cosa desde que sus copias en versión mocosos se fuesen a descansar la madrugada pasada. El rubio aún puede percibir la inquietud de Izuku borbotando en su propio cuerpo. Él también se siente algo confundido, lo que ha ocurrido definitivamente no tiene ningún sentido, pero, en un mundo como el que viven, está seguro de que podría encontrar cosas peores.

—¿Vas a ir a despertarlos? —pregunta en algún momento, con la taza casi en sus labios y el aroma a huevos revueltos esparciéndose por la cocina.

—No. Que duerman todo lo que puedan —responde su compañero. Katsuki entrecierra los ojos. Estúpidos niños que habían interrumpido su sueño y ahora lo disfrutaban en su lugar.

El televisor, siempre encendido en el canal de noticias, anuncia los ataques que se dieron el día anterior.

—¿Qué piensas de ellos? —pregunta Izuku eventualmente mientras deja el plato con alimentos frente al rubio—. ¿Serán nuestras versiones del pasado?

—Espero que no —rueda los ojos el rubio—. Apestaría saber que yo era así de desesperante.

Izuku sonríe y decide dejar la conversación sobre cómo eran antes para algún otro momento. Comen con la voz de Hanako, la presentadora de uno de los principales noticieros del país, explicando en el fondo la manera en la que otros héroes habían lidiado con la situación de la media tarde pasada. Todos los héroes tenían las manos llenas. Katsuki sólo solía intervenir cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado feas, mientras que Izuku trabajaba incansablemente con el gobierno para intentar encontrar soluciones pacíficas pero efectivas.

Hasta ahora, el avance probaba ser demasiado lento.

Mientras tanto, el papel de los héroes se dividía entre combatir a los villanos que nunca dejarían de atacar y que se aprovechaban de la inestable situación y entre contener a las hordas de personas que protestaban. Cada vez era más difícil manejar ambas situaciones sin daños ni repercusiones demasiado graves para la población en general.

Izuku se pone a lavar los platos tras un rato cuando terminan de desayunar, tratando de ser considerado con el cansancio que Katsuki le transmite casi agotándolo a él mismo también. El rubio no quiso dormir, nunca podía hacerlo durante situaciones que se salían de su control como aquella. Era un necio.

Repentinamente, un ruido que proviene de la habitación de invitados les indica que los chicos ya deben haberse despertado. Izuku se seca las manos dispuesto a prepararles el desayuno también, cuando los celulares de ambos suenan.

No son llamadas como tal. Es un sistema de alerta que los teléfonos tienen instalado y que reproduce distintas alarmas cuando alguno de sus compañeros héroes les manda un llamado de auxilio. Ambos se miran. El teléfono de Izuku está sonando con la alarma de Uravity, y el de Katsuki con la de Red Riot.

—Carajo —exclama Katsuki y se pone rápidamente de pie. Va corriendo hacia la habitación para tomar los uniformes de héroes de los dos. Izuku, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en ello, va a la habitación de los huéspedes para dejarles saber que tendrán que irse.

Toca la puerta. Ésta es abierta casi de inmediato por el otro Izuku.

—Buenos…

—Chicos —interrumpe el mayor al saludo del niño de ojos verdes—, parece ser que hay una situación grave en la ciudad, Katsuki y yo tendremos que salir hacia ahí. Por favor quédense aquí y espérennos.

—¿Situación grave? —repite Izuku—. ¿Qué clase de situación?

—Se los explicaré más tarde —replica el otro de forma prácticamente tajante, como dándoles a entender que sencillamente no hay tiempo para alargarse con explicaciones o cualquier otro tipo de distractor. Los adultos necesitan salir cuanto antes.

Bakugou mayor arriba a la sala con su traje a medio poner y lanza el traje verde de su pareja a ésta apenas le ve aparecerse ahí. Izuku lo recibe y empieza a desvestirse. Deku y Kacchan, que habían seguido al mayor, se detienen al borde de la sala encontrándose con la escena de los otros dos semidesnudos.

Izuku se apena de inmediato, se cubre el rostro y se da la vuelta, murmurando veloces " _¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"._

A Bakugou parece darle igual. De hecho, admira a su otro yo, quizá satisfecho de ver un cuerpo que le parece apropiado para su futuro.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? —cuestiona.

—Cállate, coman y espérennos —responde Bakugou. Katsuki frunce el ceño, pero no replica. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que la situación es seria y, por otro lado, debe considerar a los mayores lo bastante competentes como para encargarse de lo que sea que esté pasando solos. Para Katsuki no han pasado desapercibidas muchas cosas, como el hecho de que este Deku es mucho más autoritario que el que él conoce, al parecer acostumbrado a fungir como líder. La noche anterior, por supuesto, también corroboró las habilidades superiores de su yo adulto, a quien prácticamente no pudo tocarle ni un maldito pelo. La casa está llena de afiches, medallas, trofeos, notas de periódicos encuadradas en las paredes y fotografías que revelan mucho.

Son dos héroes de élite. Bakugou lo sabe. Lo cierto es que nunca se esperó menos de sí mismo. Y, en el fondo, hace mucho tiempo que también pensaba que Deku llegaría lejos.

Los adultos salen apresuradamente. Katsuki no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve que se montan en una enorme motocicleta negra con llamas dibujadas (de apariencia bastante excesiva para cualquiera que no fuera Bakugou Katsuki) y se largan a toda velocidad. Aunque, claro, se ve obligado a reprimir un gruñido cuando ve al Deku más grande subirse en la parte de atrás y abrazarse sin pena al rubio.

Los mayores se van y los menores se quedan encerrados en la casa como niños pequeños.

* * *

 **III**

La vuelta final que Izuku y Katsuki dan en la motocicleta, antes de llegar al sitio del tumulto, les agita a ambos los cabellos con violencia. La escena que se pinta ante ellos es bastante aproximada a lo que ya se esperaban.

No por eso menos desesperante.

Hay fuego elevándose desde distintos sitios y gente moviéndose en desorden por doquier. Los dos héroes descienden de la motocicleta e inmediatamente buscan a aquel que les lanzó el llamado de auxilio. Izuku cree localizar a Uravity extendida sobre un automóvil abollado a cierta distancia de él. Sangra. Y no se mueve.

Red Riot al parecer estaba enfrentándose a un grupo de por lo menos cinco sujetos él solo, y ahora le tenían sostenido de ambos brazos por dos personas, mientras una tercera y una cuarta se turnaban para golpearle. Otra más estaba a un par de pasos, encorvada sobre su pecho y respirando con dificultad. Izuku y Katsuki se sueltan una mirada mutua y veloz antes de lanzarse a sus respectivos frentes. Las voces que los identifican cuando se acercan no tardan en hacerse escuchar y expandirse como olas por la muchedumbre.

—¡Deku! ¡Es Deku! ¡Traidor!

—¿Cómo un omega puede defender este sistema?

—¡Muerte a los traidores!

Izuku escucha las explosiones que le indican que Katsuki ha entrado en acción. No se preocupa. Sabe que Red Riot y Nitro Ace hacen un equipo intachable cuando trabajan juntos. Siente una punzada de pronto en el pecho, mientras se acerca hacia donde Uravity yace. Battle Fist y Tailman están ahí, luchando lado a lado para intentar contener a la gente y llegar hasta la heroína herida.

La punzada se expande por su pecho como cristal que se ha astillado y recorre sus pulmones tal cual hormigas enfurecidas. Recuerda de forma repentina esos tiempos en los que Iida y Todoroki también tenían sus propios tonos de emergencia registrados en el sistema de su teléfono. Recuerda las épocas en las que lo llamaban para hacer equipo con cualquiera de los dos, o con los dos, porque trabajaban muy bien juntos. Rememora el hecho de que sus números telefónicos siguen registrados en su celular, que no ha sido capaz de borrarlos a pesar de que numerosas veces lo ha intentado y a pesar de que tiene la cuasi certeza de que ya no los usan. Alguna vez, desesperado por intentar hacer a sus amigos entrar en razón, marcó a aquellos números y fue recibido por buzones de voces que ahora parecían pertenecer a otras eras.

No es la primera vez que esta sensación le ataca en medio del campo de batalla, así que está ya empezando a acostumbrarse. Quizá los recuerdos han sido refrescados por la aparición reciente de los chicos y su relato de cómo sus dos viejos… "amigos" intentaron asesinarles.

¿Llegarían tan lejos? ¿Todoroki e Iida?

¿... Serían ellos dos capaces de matarlo…?

Tras sus retinas se aparecen escenas imaginarias de Iida acomodándose las gafas y Todoroki sonriéndole con sencillez que se desaparecen en el instante en el que su puño golpea el suelo, lanzando ondas que se expanden tanto por el concreto como por el aire y obligan a retroceder a la masa de gente que insistía en interponerse entre la heroína caída y los dos que intentaban rescatarla.

Tailman aprovecha el momento para saltar sobre la mano gigantesca que Battle Fist le ha extendido. Ella le lanza para que llegue más pronto a Uravity. El héroe la toma entre sus brazos y luego, impulsándose con la cola, salta alto para regresar con los otros.

Antes le había resultado imposible hacer eso porque, con tantos quirks lanzándose al azar, habría sido muy peligroso. Cualquiera podría haberle golpeado a medio salto.

Pero la fuerza del One-for-All es, como siempre, totalmente abrumadora. Algunas personas no tardan en levantarse y arrojarse en un ataque desincronizado. Quizá piensan que, con números, podrían hacer algo contra el héroe número 1 del país.

Battle Fist se prepara para contenerlos. Da un respingo cuando una roca gigantesca es lanzada hacia ellos, pero la detiene con un golpe, desviándola hacia un lado.

Era, claramente, una técnica de Uravity. Y la expresión de Battle Fist se ensombrece cuando entiende perfectamente las implicaciones de aquello.

—¡Phantom Thief está aquí! —exclama, aunque no logra divisarlo entre la multitud. Tailman ha logrado detener parte del ataque al girar como un torbellino en una de sus técnicas especiales más efectivas. Pero, ahora que saben que los anti Quirk-Omega están ahí… Saben bien que Phanton Thief no es el único al que pueden esperar encontrarse.

Una tormenta de rayos eléctricos a un costado les llama la atención. Izuku sonríe cuando lo nota.

—¡El Bakusquad está aquí! —indica Izuku. Es un nombre con el que empezó a conocérseles hace un tiempo y ha pegado—. ¡Héroes, creemos un muro y hagamos a los alborotadores retroceder!

Es una técnica que ha funcionado en el pasado. Psicológica, más que nada. Cuando los manifestantes se enfrentan contra un obstáculo insorteable y son obligados a retroceder, automáticamente les entra la sensación de derrota y terminan por ceder e irse. Además, esa estrategia reduce los daños para ambos bandos. Los héroes, al reunirse en un solo frente, pueden apoyarse y desarrollar técnicas en conjunto, mientras que de los contrincantes sólo terminan atacando los más violentos y descontrolados, porque el resto se siente intimidado ante el muro de héroes.

Bakugou y su Bakusquad inmediatamente siguen la orden de Izuku, formándose del lado derecho con Nitro Ace como líder. Deku toma el mando del lado izquierdo, junto a Tailman, Battle Fist y Can't Stop Twinkling que acaba de unírseles. Invisible Girl se encarga de llevarse a Uravity para ponerla a salvo y darle los primeros auxilios.

De pronto revientan las sirenas, pero Izuku nota que se aproximan por el otro lado. Eso no es bueno… si la multitud es presionada por los dos lados, las personas pueden desesperarse y actuar de forma más irracional. Izuku piensa que necesitan enviar un mensaje a las fuerzas policiacas, pero no tiene tiempo para ahondar más en aquello. De pronto una bruma asciende del medio de la multitud hacia el cielo y cubre una considerable parte de éste, oscureciéndolo.

Diablos…

Izuku sabe lo que eso significa.

—¡Es el bastardo de Tsukuyomi!

Lo que quiere decir que Froppy también está ahí…

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo de la muchedumbre que abarca al menos tres manzanas enteras, los policías se preparan para delimitar la zona, incluyendo calles aledañas.

—¡Conténgalos! ¡Impidan que se desvíen hacia las otras calles! ¡Encáucenlos hacia el sur! —exclama un hombre alto con unas ojeras pronunciadas que se le envuelven alrededor de los ojos purpúreos. El jefe actual de la facción del cuerpo policiaco que se encarga de lidiar con villanos profesionales, Hitoshi Shinso—. ¡Ayudemos a los héroes!

—¡Ya escucharon! —dice alguien por un altavoz—. ¡Que nadie se vaya! ¡Vamos a cortar el problema de raíz!

El movimiento es instantáneo y masivo. Algunas personas miran enojadas a las recién llegadas fuerzas, pero no hacen nada. Intentan continuar avanzando. Mientras tanto, las calles de los costados empiezan a ser bloqueadas. Eso, sumado al muro del frente, empieza a generar presión en el centro de la multitud. Cuando el cielo se oscurece de forma repentina por encima de las cabezas, Shinso lanza la orden de aumentar la presión.

Aquello, inevitablemente, causará mayores disturbios al frente.

—¿Qué están haciendo esos imbéciles? —grita Nitro Ace, al tiempo que esquiva un rayo púrpura y provoca una explosión que desequilibra a tres mujeres que intentaban lanzar un ataque en conjunto contra Pinky. Pinky, a la vez, salta para esquivar un trueno producido por Chargebolt que se estrella contra un par de tipos de pieles resistentes. Después, la chica tira una ola de ácido contra los escudos improvisados de unas personas que tiene cerca. Sin escudos, Cellophane lanza sus cintas para aprisionarlos y echarlos a un lado. Al mismo tiempo, Red Riot le lanza a otro par de personas que ha dejado fuera de combate para que las amarre también y las ponga con el resto.

Las cosas están yendo relativamente fluidas, pero los héroes ya sienten la presión ejercida desde atrás y los costados. Básicamente, la policía les está echando a toda la multitud encima. Por otro lado, el cielo sigue oscuro y ni Phantom Thief, ni Tsukuyomi ni Froppy han hecho acto de presencia. El rumor oscuro y diluido de sus presencias se alza sobre ellos como un basilisco lleno de advertencias y preparado para morder.

Qué terror. Izuku ve a Tailman caer al suelo cuando alguien se las arregla para incrustarle algo en la cola, lanzando un alarido de dolor. En el momento en el que se impacta contra el cemento, algo aparece de pronto.

Algo negro y oscuro envuelve a Ojiro de las caderas para abajo y lo hala, haciéndolo desaparecer entre la enardecida multitud.

¿Qué mier…?

Izuku abre los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

—¡Tailman!

—¡Yo me encargo, Deku! —grita Battle Fist, lanzando manotazos ahí por donde el rubio ha desaparecido para limpiar el camino e intentar ir tras él. Deku no tiene tiempo para vigilarla. Se reúne con Can't Stop Twinkling que lanza rayos que impiden a la gente avanzar, pues se han quedado solos en el flanco izquierdo y deben contener el avance. Pero Chargebolt llega pronto a su lado, enviado por Nitro Ace, para compensar las ausencias. Deku de pronto se da cuenta de que ya no logra divisar a Battle Fist tampoco.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

En el otro extremo, Shinso mete cada vez más y más presión. Esta es suave pero efectiva. La gente se concentra cada vez más en el centro y al frente. Sin tener mucha alternativa de hacia donde ir, empuja al resto en un intento por avanzar, y eso hace que el descontrol aumente. Algunos se desmayan, algunos gritan, algunos se vuelven contra sus vecinos que no dejan de empujarles. Quirks empiezan a lanzarse por todas partes.

Un haz de luz atraviesa la bruma oscura que flotaba encima de ellos, partiéndola por la mitad. Pero ésta, en vez de reducirse o desaparecer, vuelve a unirse apenas el rayo desaparece y, entonces, de forma inesperada, se presenta aquello que varios de los héroes ya se esperaban.

Una sombra gigantesca con una forma que recuerda a un enorme ave. La sombra se lanza al frente y se oye un gran estruendo, pero un golpe descomunal se estrella después contra ella. Deku, posiblemente. Un rayo de luz ataca a la sombra, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

Pero luego, otra sombra se aparece justo a lado de la primera. Ésta tiene una forma diferente, asemeja un trapo oscuro y despedazado que gruñe guturalmente.

Phantom Thief…

Un tumulto crece al centro y Deku sabe que la multitud está llegando a su límite. Presionada por todos lados, se ha convertido en un hervidero de violencia. Pronto, la gente empezará a hacer lo que sea por salir de ahí y eso pondrá en peligro tanto su seguridad como la de los policías y los héroes.

Deku se sigue preguntando cuál se supone que es el plan de la policía. Necesitan liberar presión, pero, si dejan a la gente pasar, ésta lo tomará como una victoria y sentará un mal precedente. _Con suficiente presión, los héroes ceden._ Además, no pueden permitir que se encuentren con el grupo que al parecer está siendo contenido unas calles más abajo, el de los defensores del sistema. Todavía el día anterior se había dado un enfrentamiento fuerte entre ambos bandos que había resultado en numerosos heridos hasta que Uravity y Red Riot junto con otro grupo pequeño habían logrado detener todo.

Pero, hoy, las dos multitudes son todavía más grandes. Y ésta está enardecida, ensalzada como un toro listo para cornear al mundo.

Deku y Nitro Ace se miran mutuamente en un breve respiro. Nitro asiente y Deku le responde con el mismo gesto.

—¡Atención, héroes! ¡Vayan a liberar la presión de los costados! ¡Nitro y yo nos haremos cargo del muro! —comanda Izuku. Aunque suena como una tremenda locura, el Bakusquad y Can't Stop Twinkling tardan la duración de un latido en obedecer. Se deslizan entre los edificios para llegar a los costados y Deku y Nitro Ace, detenidos a metros el uno del otro, miran a la gente con determinación.

Y empieza.

* * *

 **IV**

Desde que sus versiones adultas salieran de la casa no han pronunciado palabra alguna. La incomodidad es palpable en el ambiente y ninguno de los dos va a decir nada al respecto.

Pero todo lo que calla el inquieto cerebro del pequeño Izuku está amenazando con salir de golpe. Las dudas se van acumulando una tras otra y el no poder obtener respuestas le está empezando a generar una jaqueca. Sabe que en esa casa seguramente podría encontrar muchas respuestas, pero se le hace demasiado imprudente ponerse a hurgar entre las cosas de a quienes considera sus yos del futuro. Tiene el leve presentimiento de que podría encontrar más de lo que busca y no se cree preparado para asumir más información en su ya de por sí colapsada mente.

Así que, por hacer algo, comienza a revisar las estanterías. Si su yo del futuro no es muy diferente a sí mismo, entonces es seguro que no pondría nada demasiado comprometedor a la vista.

Mientras, en la cocina, Katsuki, no logra quedarse quieto, menos con tantas cosas aún por procesar. El estar sin hacer nada implica pensar de más las cosas y, para él, eso es sinónimo de ponerse de mal genio. Así que comienza a revisar el refrigerador y los cajones de la cocina en búsqueda de algo para comer. El enorme electrodoméstico está rebosante de víveres, lo que denota que los moradores deben pasar gran parte de sus tiempos libres en casa. Aquello le genera fuertes sentimientos encontrados.

Saca lo necesario para preparar un desayuno simple. Huevos con tocino, tostadas, café y zumo de naranja para el idiota. No es como que le preocupe que el otro se muera de inanición (poco probable dado que el Deku adulto les hizo cenar en abundancia la noche anterior), pero necesita algo en qué ocupar las manos, la atención y los pensamientos.

" _Te daré pan quemado, pedazo de mierda"_ piensa mientras prepara los utensilios. Comienza a rebuscar en los distintos estantes y compartimientos de la alacena. Por algún motivo, cada vez que se figura que alguno de los utensilios _debería_ estar en algún lugar, le atina. Es como si hubiese organizado esta cocina él mismo.

Percatarse de aquello le descoloca un poco. Gruñendo, sigue con su labor.

En media hora ya tiene todo listo y puesto sobre la mesa. Sale en busca del pecoso para encontrarlo sentado en el sofá con lo que parece ser un álbum de fotos abierto sobre las piernas. Además, hay varias hojas y recortes de periódicos esparcidos a su alrededor, los cuales va revisando y apartando según su interés. Katsuki no tiene que preguntarle qué es lo que hace. Él mismo quiere respuestas, y sabe a la perfección que Izuku es demasiado obsesivo como para no buscarlas él mismo lo más pronto posible.

—Oye, nerd —llama la atención de Izuku, que estaba tan concentrado pasando de hoja en hoja, murmurando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y apretando su labio inferior con los dedos de su mano libre, que ni se había dado cuenta de que Katsuki lo miraba en silencio desde hacía ya un rato.

—¡Kacchan! —salta prácticamente, botando varios de los recortes que tenía en su regazo. Después voltea a verlos, empezando a recogerlos con premura.

—Más te vale levantar el culo e ir a la cocina, no hice el desayuno para nada.

Izuku se detiene un momento, analizando la idea de que Kacchan… _ha cocinado para él._ El aroma atrayente de huevos con tocino hacía mucho que había arribado hasta la sala, haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Pero había estado bastante seguro de que Katsuki no había preparado nada para él. No tenía porqué…

Recoge todos los papeles y se pone de pie, llevándolos consigo. Se sorprende al entrar a la cocina y encontrarse la mesa perfectamente preparada con un desayuno completo. Katsuki incluso había tenido el cuidado de servirle jugo en lugar de café, teniendo consideración de su rechazo por la segunda bebida. Está sorprendido. Despacio, va a sentarse en una de las sillas. Deja los papeles a un lado, sumergidos en el álbum, y comienza a ingerir los alimentos en silencio. Kacchan, frente a él, come con la mirada fija en su plato y enterrando sus cubiertos en el huevo casi como si su intención fuera apuñalar el siguiente bocado que llevaría a su boca.

Izuku lanza una mirada a los papeles amontonados. Quiere descubrir más sobre ellos. En un principio, pensó que aquello no se trataba de nada más que un álbum de fotos común y corriente. Pensó que tal vez ahí podría encontrar algunas pistas de qué cosas en su vida podrían haberle traído hasta este presente. Pensó que tal vez vería fotos de sus amigos.

Tal vez fotos incluso de Iida y Todoroki…

Pero, en cambio, se había topado con lo que parecía una recopilación de notas, artículos, incluso entradas de blog impresas y cosas por el estilo. Todo hablaba de temas similares, cosas que Izuku no entendía y, por lo tanto, habían logrado captar aún más su atención. Los términos alfa, beta y omega se utilizaban constantemente en las publicaciones. Los temas iban desde algo como "El primer omega que gana una medalla de oro en zumo" hasta "La inconformidad de la población sigue en aumento", donde se relataba que el nombrado por ellos 'Omega que trata con omegas', el héroe más poderoso del país, Midoriya 'Deku' Izuku, seguía luchando porque el sistema cambiara de manera pacífica.

Se está perdiendo de algo, de algo muy importante, está seguro. Conoce aquellas palabras, claro, pero no los términos bajo los cuales estaban siendo utilizadas.

Un golpe en la mesa vuelve a atraer su atención. Frente a él, Kacchan con mala cara le señala hacia su plato. Deku ve que mientras el otro ya ha terminado, él apenas ha comido un poco menos de la mitad. Se concentra en seguir comiendo, analizando lo que ya había leído en su mente.

"Nitro Ace, el alfa que todo alfa quisiera ser". Al parecer, el llamarlos de esa manera era como clasificarlos dentro de alguna categoría. Nunca había escuchado de eso, así que supone que ha de ser algo que se pondría de moda en el futuro _(su futuro)_. Entiende que él sería un Omega y Kacchan un Alfa. No tiene idea de qué significaría aquello, pero así es como sería.

Cuando termina su desayuno, se ofrece a lavar los trastes utilizados mientras Kacchan, que trata de actuar como si no le importara, da casuales miradas a los papeles que ahora habían quedado esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Un golpe fuerte en la entrada hace que ambos se pongan alerta. Un segundo después, con la temperatura bajando a una exagerada velocidad, un Iida adulto entra directo a atacarlos.

* * *

 **V**

Kirishima no duda de las habilidades de sus amigos. Sabe que si alguno le dice que golpee en un lugar en específico, él irá a hacerlo y luego preguntará por qué o para qué fue eso. Porque para ese momento de sus vidas, ya ninguno hace cosas a las cuales no les han pensado de antemano todas las consecuencias que conllevan.

Ocupado deteniendo a las personas que insisten en utilizar la agresividad y la violencia como forma de hacer llegar su mensaje, siempre procurando no llegar a lastimar a nadie porque, por muy revoltosos que sean, siguen siendo civiles y él sigue siendo un héroe, no siente ninguna necesidad de voltear a ver como los dos héroes más poderosos se encargan de la principal aglomeración.

Sabe que, para ellos, lidiar con la multitud sin lastimar a nadie de gravedad es pan comido, puesto que es algo que han ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años. En realidad, es mucho más difícil tratar de detener a los que antes eran sus amigos cuando éstos se aparecen. Los nuevos antihéroes ahora utilizan todo su conocimiento y experiencia para atacarlos. Nadie conoce sus puntos débiles mejor que ellos.

Repentinamente escucha un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, pero no le sorprende. Prosigue con la tarea que le han confiado, avanzando de forma fluida como agua a la que nadie detiene. Cuando está con los chicos, es prácticamente invencible. Kirishima sabe en qué momento separarse del suelo para que Kaminari ataque, sabe en qué dirección golpear para que Sero use con efectividad sus cintas, y sabe también después de cuáles ataques de Mina puede moverse con facilidad.

Se ha dado una idea de cuáles son los tipos de quirks que se hallaban al frente de la multitud, motivo por el que, cuando una luz repentina y amplia estalla a sus espaldas, cubriéndolo todo, inmediatamente le parece que aquel era un fenómeno que no estaba contemplado. Al igual que todos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad. Por unos segundos, cada persona en el lugar dejó de moverse y de atacar.

Cuando finalmente puede volver a abrir los ojos y visualiza una vez más el cielo, se encuentra con que éste se ha despejado de pronto. Dark Shadow y su copia han sido minimizados totalmente. Las personas de ambos bandos se mostraban confundidas.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente deja un vacío en el pecho y el estómago de Kirishima, el resto del Bakusquad y Can't Stop Twinkling, es el hecho de que, al mirar con más cuidado, se percatan de que el espacio en el que Deku y Nitro Ace habían estado peleando se encuentra súbitamente vacío.


End file.
